Hasta el ultimo día
by Anto'Fudou
Summary: Haruna recorre las calles de Inazuma recordando lo que una vez le hizo pelis hasta ver un arbol que le trajo unrecuerdo hermoso pero al mismotiempo doloroso despues de eso no podia creer lo que estaba tras sus espalda


**Hola este es un nuevo One-Shot de Fudou por haruna se nota que amo esta pareja :p bueno espero que les guste ^^**

* * *

** HASTA EL ULTIMO DIA**

Haruna Otonashi paseaba por las calles de Inazuma, una pequeña lagrima rodeo su mejilla el dolor que esa fecha le traía, ella no podía cree que hayan pasado ya tres años, No podía aceptar su partida no podía aunque lo intentase no podía su hermano le dijo que siguiese adelante que seguramente él no le gustaría que estuviese así pero ella no lo podía superar no lo quería aceptar; todos los años la misma fecha salía de su casa para tratar de despejarse un poco.

Paso por un árbol de Sakura Le traía muchos recuerdo le hacía bien recordar lo buenos momento aunque no siempre funcionara

_-mira no te diré nada cursi solo porque dije que me gustas-bufo un castaño ojos verdes metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos _

_-No hace faltas que uses palabras sé que no son lo tuyo-dijo la peliazulina dedicándole una sonrisa esas que a él le fascinaban pero nunca lo demostraba _

_-¿y quieres o no?-pregunto enarcando una ceja _

_-claro que quiero-dijo saltando en sus brazos _

_-oye que yo no tenga que ponerme cursi no quiere decir que tu si-dijo el castaño con una sonrisa de medio lado correspondiendo aquel abrazo _

Luego de ese recuerdo la peliazulina hizo una sonrisa de medio lado aun así se notaba triste, decidió ir a otro lugar aunque le trajese buenos recuerdos no soportaría estar en ese lugar, camino hacia la plaza de inazuma y se sentó en una banca su mirada se fijó en un vendedor de pochoclos volvió a sonreír de lado aunque sonriese su sonrisa se notaba triste

_-Vamos anda no seas malo-dijo la peliazulina tomándolo de la mano _

_-Tks ya deja de comportarte como una niñita haruna ya tienes 15 años-bufo el castaño con una sonrisa de medio lado  
-Eres malo conmigo solo te pedí un algodón de azúcar-dijo con una voz infantil pero al mismo tiempo tierna mientras se cruzaba de brazos y hacia puchero a él le encantaba verla así y ella lo sabía, se acercó a ella y la sostuvo de la cintura acercándola más a el  
-No te olvides que estas con el chico malo-dijo con una sonrisa arrogante la peliazulina rodeo su cuello con sus brazos  
-¿Y me vas a comprar mi algodón de azúcar? – dijo colocando su frente en la de él dedicándole una sonrisa _

_-¿Y que recibo yo?-dijo enarcando una ceja con una sonrisa divertida y al mismo tiempo picara _

_-¿Un beso?-dijo ella separándose de el  
-Eso suena bastante tentador-dijo acercándose a ella- pero primero quiero el beso y después te compro el algodón de azúcar-dijo con una sonrisa divertida acercándose a ella lentamente pera besarla pero la peliazulina lo detuvo  
-Primero mi algodón de azúcar- dijo con una sonrisa ganadora  
-¿Y qué te hace pensar que te voy a comprar un algodón de azúcar?-dijo mirándola divertido, ella se acercó a él y rodeo su cuello con sus manos  
-Porque soy tu novia y tenes que cumplir mis caprichos de nenita de 5 años_

_-te lo compro solo porque yo quiero no por tus caprichitos-dijo separándose de ella y acercándose al vendedor- un algodón de azúcar para la niña-dijo con una sonrisa divertida mientras le pagaba al vendedor  
-Gracias-respondió esta  
-Me debes algo-dijo este robándole un pedazo de algodón de azúcar  
-Oye es mío-reprocho esta  
-Lo compre yo y me vas a dar lo que me debes  
-No por robarte de mí algodón de azúcar-dijo sacándole la lengua_

_-eres una niñita tramposa-bufo este con una sonrisa de medio lado  
-Aprendí del mejor –dijo guiñándole el ojo, el ojos verde se paró en frente de ella y rodeo sus brazos por su cintura  
-Bueno te lo tendré que dar yo-dijo besándola tiernamente _

Otra lagrima rodeo su mejilla le extrañaba tenía que aceptarlo quiso seguir adelante pero no pudo aunque lo intentase nunca podía seguir sentía que le era infiel quería verle sentir su piel sus labios, se mordió el labio inferior y empezó a sollozar, su mirada se fijó en un árbol ¿era su imaginación o se estaba volviendo loca? Se acercó aquel árbol y no podía creer lo que estaba mirando en el árbol habia una corazón "te amo FxH forever" al lado del corazón decía "feliz aniversario 22-1" haruna empezó a llorar

_-No puede ser que ya estemos saliendo un año juntos y nunca me dijiste algo tierno-dijo la peliazulina algo moleta  
-Te dije que no me iba a poner cursi contigo pero dime alguna vez te demostré lo contario-dijo con una sonrisa arrogante-te comprare un helado ¿quieres?  
-Si, si quiero  
-¿No estabas enojada?-dijo enarcando una ceja  
-tráeme mi helado-dijo haciéndose la enojada  
-Claro-dijo el castaño se retiró mientras haruna quedo sola  
-Hola preciosa vendrás conmigo-dijo un señor encapuchado agarrándola del brazo_

_-Suélteme no quiero-dijo soltándose y pegándole una cachetada y empezó a correr el encapuchado se enojó y saco un arma  
-Si das un paso más disparo-dijo apuntando hacia ella haruna desesperada retrocedió tres pasos y el encapuchado disparo pero la bala nunca le pego a haruna, él estaba hay protegiéndola en frente de ella rodeándola con su cuerpo, haruna abrió los ojos de par en par el encapuchado al ver que el castaño se interpuso de dispuso acorrer  
-¡Akio!-dijo desesperada con los ojos llorosos  
-Haruna ¿E-estas B-bien?-dijo con pocas fuerzas  
-Ahora no importo yo Akio ¿estás bien?-dijo en sollosos  
-Te amo haruna  
Haruna abrió los ojos de par en par las lágrimas empezaron a salir _

_-Akio yo tambien te amo_

_-Lástima que no te pude dar mi regalo-dijo débilmente  
-Ah que te refieres-dijo desesperada Fudou acaricio débilmente su mejilla y la beso tiernamente-Akio-dijo desesperada- ayuda-grito  
-Siempre te amé haruna y siempre lo voy hacer-dijo débilmente con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban la volvió a besar- no creas que me iría sin antes haberte besado ¿no?- fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar los ojos  
-Akio-grito desesperada tratando de despertarlo-akio-grito cada vez más fuerte rompió en llanto el cielo se tornó gris y comenzó a llover tras unos minutos la ambulancia llego _

Haruna empezó a llorar de felicidad ¿este era el regalo que le quería mostrar fudou?, de repente se largó a llover tenía que llegar rápido a casa sino kidou se iba a preocupar por ella camino unos pasos y sintió como alguien le toco el hombre se asusto tenía miedo de mirar hacia atrás pero algo le decía que tenía que hacerlo y así fue miro hacia atrás y abrió los ojos de par en par lagrimas salían de su rostro No podía creer lo que estaba viendo era el

-No tengo mucho tiempo-escucho decir la peliazulina no lo podía creer ¿se estaba volviendo loca?- sigue adelante- volvió a escuchar su voz  
-¿A-akio?-dijo incrédula y sorprendida  
-Sí, soy yo-dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado acercándose a ella  
-Akio-dijo intentándolo abrazar pero no pudo lo traspaso se quedó paralizada  
-No me puedes tocar soy un alma –dijo poniéndose en frente de ella- no tengo mucho tiempo

-Akio-dijo rompiendo en llanto por la felicidad  
-No sufras por favor sigue adelante dale una oportunidad a fubuky no te quedes en el pasado-dijo este  
-¿A qué te refieres? Yo no quiero yo te amo a ti-dijo entre llantos  
-Yo solo quiero que seas feliz que sigas adelante no soporto verte desde haya llorar todas las noches por mi quiero que sigas tu vida

-No puedo, lo intento pero no puedo te extraño-dijo entre llantos  
-Sé que lo intentas pero se mas fuerte intenta vivir sin mí-dijo acercándose a ella acariciándole la mejilla  
-¿No era que no me podías tocar?-pregunto  
-Tu no me puedes tocar pero yo si-dijo rodeando sus brazos en su cintura- por favor sigue adelante por mí  
-Lo intentare-dijo en sollozos  
-Feliz aniversario-dijo dándole una tierno beso en los labios haruna rodeo su cuello con sus brazos-se me acabo el tiempo haruna –dijo desvaneciéndose-Te amo-fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer

-Yo tambien te amo-dijo entre llantos y con una sonrisa- te prometo que intentare seguir adelante  
-Haruna-dijo una voz familiar  
-Hermano…  
-Me tenías preocupado donde te metiste mírate estas toda mojada

-Lo siento por preocuparte-dijo con una sonrisa  
-¿Te encuentras bien?-dijo preocupado  
-Claro estaba recordando un poco  
-Anda ponte abajo del paraguas que te vas a resfriar-dijo dedicándole una de sus típicas sonrisas lo cual haruna asintió con la cabeza y se puso bajo el paraguas- Se te ve bien  
-Si, intentare seguir adelante por el-dijo rodeándole el brazo  
-Me gusta verte feliz como tiene que ser…

_**FIN**_

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^  
**

**Una preguntita :p ¿Alguien sabe dónde puedo leer fic de fudou x haruna? Es que busque y solo encontré 5 D: soy muy viciosa por esa pareja **


End file.
